onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Bad Uploading of Images
Nominator: One-Winged Hawk 23:59, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Nomination: Reason: OMG... That is more fanfiction then we need. We should include these, :Image:Trumpflag.jpg, :Image:Vigaro flag.jpg, :Image:Willy Flag.jpg, and :Image:Whetton Flag.jpg, as well as they are also images made by the user. They were uploaded sometime ago without credit to him. These are the reason he uploaded so many flags. Mugiwara Franky 07:17, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Hmm,how about puting it in his user page or some user project page-cause some of em, mainly Hatchan,had me busting a gut.As long as it's not on articles and is clasified as purely fan art ,then it could stay. New Babylon 07:23, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Only if its your own design completely... Fanart can't go on a user page (voliation(excuse spelling) of copyright rules). One-Winged Hawk 17:33, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, heres the situation. Rodtheanimegod uploaded all the ones like Trump siblings flag. After seeing Foxy's flag on Hecba's list, I thought all of them came from wikipedia, but the ones MF listed were never. Rod didn't have premission - now they all have to go. To date, only the SHs ones we have premission for. One-Winged Hawk 08:15, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Im afraid youll have to ASK for the permission then,because I REFUSE to re-upload,reedit and repost EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM yet AGAIN.Also,I will not see them dissapear from theese pages UNTIL you will find a canon alternative. New Babylon 12:37, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :At the very least, Rod's have to be taken down for not getting premission, the fanarts have to go for being fanart and the rest have to be taken down because the creator has retracted our right to use them. We simply don't have premission. They therefore have to go. We have to obey the same rules as wikipedia on that matter. All images from the manga and anime taken directly are fine because we can cover those with our own rules and conditions for uploaded. Plus as a wikia they are use for the public domain on a public domain. But other's people's images aren't use for in the public domain without premission. :If we let it slide, its could backfire on us, meaning we could find ALL images are taken off. I'd rather loose the ones in question here, then loose them all. One-Winged Hawk 17:40, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :The majority of the images have no pages in which they appear in and those that do are the ones Rod uploaded without permission. Since the user has retracted his permission for us to use, they shall be deleted in order to respect his wishes. I'm sorry if deleting them upsets anyone but the creator's wishes must be respected. Mugiwara Franky 09:25, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :The images have been deleted. Some of them were doubles apparently. Mugiwara Franky 09:50, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::Glad this is sorted now. ::(Note: I am a proud member of the anti-fanart stealing groups and would have been upset if we hadn't have done this). One-Winged Hawk 14:26, 28 May 2008 (UTC)